The King Of My Love
by chim.Churri
Summary: Igual como la ley que rige en la selva, rige y gobierna el corazón de Mogami Kyoko. el rey de su amor, es el gran e imponente león. / un relato en desorden capitular, pero con un orden que descubrir para entender el dulce drama de la kuon y kyoko/
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por interesarse en este fic. Espero que les corresponda y les robe una sonrisa.

Este es el prologo, aunque los capítulos que quedan no estarán en un preciso orden cronológico.

gracias por su atención y comprensión!

ahora a leer.

* * *

El despertar del león.

* * *

Y como si fuese una película en cámara lenta, todo sucedió rápidamente en una corta secuencia que no duro más de un minuto. La tetera hirvió, el tostador quemó el pan, la pecera se rebalsó de agua, y yo me desperté de aquel dulce dormitar al escuchar como el timbre de mi departamento sonaba sin parar.

Me levante rápidamente del sofá, ate flojamente mi bata, corrí a cortar el agua de los peces, sentí el olor a pan quemado e intente ver si podría hacer algo contra del tostador que se rehusaba a devolverme mi desayuno, pero el llamado a mi puerta me obligo a descubrir que: lo malo nunca es malo hasta que sucede algo peor.

Había sido una mala mañana, todos podrían asegurar aquello si me hubieran visto desactivar el despertador (a patadas) antes de que mi alarma sonara, correr por toda la casa (a duras penas y muerta de cansancio) para ordenar y preparar todo antes de ir a trabajar, y correr hasta la puerta de mi hogar para amenazar con un tenedor (el mismo tenedor con el que amenace al tostador para que soltara mi pan quemado) al mal nacido que se atrevía a irrumpir la paz de mi hogar.

Junto con abrir la puerta moje mis labios, respire hondo y calcule cuantos segundos aún me quedaban de paz y tranquilidad...Cuarenta y dos segundos como mucho (antes de que despierte el "León" de la casa).

Sonreí y, alzando el tenedor frente a mi cara, mire al hombre que se había atrevido a pararse en mi puerta. – Kyoko...-chan.- dijo, guardando silencio ante la sorpresa de tener un objeto puntiagudo junto a su cara. Me sonroje e inhale lentamente, mientras bajaba mi arma. No era quien yo creía que sería; no era la persona que usualmente aparece frente a mi puerta a estas horas... No es Yashiro-san.

El hombre me sonrió dulcemente, como si quisiera seducir a mi corazón. – Disculpa que me presente a estas horas frente a tu puerta...- comentó aguantándose las ganas de reír ante la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que lo recibía con un tenedor a tres centímetros de su rostro.

¡Qué vergüenza!

–Kuon-san.- susurre sorprendida, sin acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba; recordando lo que mi corazón se empeñaba en olvidar.

El utensilio de cocina ya había pasado a ser parte de la historia, pues, ahora, solo la razón nos impedía entregarnos al romántico y típico reencuentro de película: el beso de dos amantes. –...es toda una sorpresa tenerlo aquí.- susurre sintiendo la vergüenza de estar en bata y camisola.

Él me miro dulcemente y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, acomodo dulcemente la tela de mi bata y no movió más su mano de allí; acaricio suavemente mi clavícula y yo puse una de mis manos sobre su torso, con la clara intención de mantenerlo al marguen de mi; no quería que se acercara tanto… al menos, no después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. – Pensé que no volvería a verte.- dije y el soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de acariciar mi brazo.

Lo mire a los ojos y quise no creer lo que sentí; pero como dice el refrán, tanto el amor como la tos no se puede ocultar. – Kyoko, yo he vuelto porque te quiero...- dijo mientras yo sonreía sin oírle y resignada a aquella situación; los cuarenta y dos segundos acababan de cumplirse y mi mente ya no podía procesar lo que Kuon Hizuri tenía que decirme.

Hace un año medio que no lo veía; (si, llevo la cuenta, pero es solo por una cuestión biológica. No es que este locamente enamorada de él... No, para nada.) Le echaba mucho de menos, lo extrañaba cada día más y ahora estaba más que encantada de tenerlo nuevamente frente a mí, pero habían razones que me lo impedían. – Kuon, disculpa... - dije entregándole el tenedor.- Pasa. Te quedas a desayunar, ¿cierto?- agregué tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo pasar, cerrar la puerta y perderme rápidamente por el pasillo de mi departamento.

Tenía cosas pendientes aún. Ya había pasado casi un minuto desde que Kuon Hizuri había tocado la puerta de mi hogar y la culpa me comía por dentro. – Buenos días, mi amor.- susurre entrando a mi habitación. – Tenemos visitas...- agregue al ver que el dueño de mi corazón estaba despierto, tal cual como yo me lo había imaginado durante los últimos sesenta segundos. Me deslice suavemente entre las tapas de la cama y le di un suave beso de buenos días.

– Kuon Hizuri desayunara con nosotros...- le susurre sintiendo como mi corazón se endulzaba con una sola mirada suya. – Te portaras bien, ¿cierto?- agregué preguntando dulcemente y recibiendo una afirmación de su parte. – gracias, significa mucho para mí.- susurre antes de volverle a besar.

El "León" de la casa había despertado… y lo único que yo pedía en aquel momento era que no sucediera nada que le hiciera pelear por marcar y defender su territorio.

 _Kami-sama, escucha mis suplicas... o si no va a correr sangre en este lugar._


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero dar gracias a SakataGinkox3, Setsuka e Cain, Tsuruga Lia1412, y Dango, por los comentarios que espero responder con este capítulo. También agradecer a Carla Berenice, Rouus94, Setsuka e Cain, Tsuruga Lia1412, Alexandra Parthenopaeus, Lashun316, Mutemuia, y Nathaly-ab, por seguir/favoritos esta historia.

Antes de empezar, como siempre, espero que les guste el capítulo... Y también les recuerdo que no están en orden cronológico.

* * *

—Egg—

* * *

Manteca, mantequilla, mermelada, miel, harina, huevos, azúcar, papas, cebollas, acelgas; empecé a enumerar las cosas que Kyoko llevaba en el carro de las compras, hasta que vi como León tomaba las zanahorias y empezaba a dejarlas caer durante el trayecto del carrito.

— ¿Odias las zanahorias, León-kun?- le pregunte volviendo a dejar dentro del carro, lo que él había lanzado al pasillo.

El asintió y recordé que Kyoko me había dicho que: el pequeño, a pesar de estar pronto a cumplir un año, se negaba rotundamente a hablar o emitir onomatopeya alguna. Aunque yo le había escuchado decir una que otra palabra (si, no, miau, pez, tato, zahora).

Me miró molesto y esta vez dejó caer fuera del carro la bolsa de zanahorias y la de cebollas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil hacer tantas maldades desde la comodidad del asiento para niños del carro del supermercado?

Recogí las cosas y las deje dentro del carro. — Mamá se enojaría si viera como sus cebollas y zanahorias están fuera del carro.- le dije antes de observar nuestro alrededor en busca de Kyoko. ¿Cuánto se podía tardar escogiendo la leche para León-kun?

No creo que se demorase más que escogiendo la tarta de fresas para el desayuno. Ese día estuvimos toda la mañana en la cafetería.

El sonido de los huevos quebrándose y el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda fueron motivos suficientes para volver a prestar atención al presente. León acababa de hacer otra de las suyas... Este chico era una fábrica de travesuras.

— Kuon... ¿Porque los huevos están en el piso?-

Y ahí fue cuando descubrí el porque del escalofrío en mi espalda. La reina del buen comportamiento y orden acaban de hacer su aparición estelar, colocándose junto a mí.

Recogí la caja mojada por los fluidos de los huevos. La levante frente al rostro de León para luego llevarla a la estantería más cercana y tomar el carro para irnos de allí. — deahg.- dijo León aludiendo a la caja de huevos rotos y yo asentí. — deagh- murmuré armándome de paciencia. El pequeño, a pesar de ser un demonio, era un encanto... Tan encantador como su madre.

Kyoko nos alcanzó, dejó la lata de leche en el carro y me miró entre molesta y sorprendida. Abrió la boca, pero le robe las palabras en el segundo. —Tranquila, son solo huevos. Daré cuenta de lo sucedido y pagaré el producto.- le explique antes de llegar al pasillo de los huevos y volver a sacar otra caja.

León alzó las mano queriendo alcanzar los huevos, pero Kyoko prefirió llevarla ella. — Para evitar problemas.- comentó antes de sonreír y robarme una sonrisa.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no le veía sonreír nerviosa?

Años...

Desde que llegue a Japón, Kyoko se había negado a regalarme una de sus sonrisas nerviosas. Simplemente se había limitado a mantenerse firme, fuerte y energética, ocultando aquella dulce inseguridad que solía aparecer espontáneamente frente a cualquier pequeñes... Mi Kyoko, seguía siendo esa joven chica que me robo el corazón. La dueña de mi ser. La única que había logrado penetrar en mi secreto y verdad...

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundo, hasta que León-kun empezó a llorar. — Papá~ eggs, eggs.- repitió continuamente dejando boca abierta a Kyoko. Si, León acababa de llamarme Papá

— My lady.- comente tomando la caja de huevos para sacar uno solo y entregárselo al pequeño demonio que teníamos en frente, sentado en su trono de maldad pura. — León-kun, este egg tienes que cuidarlo muy bien.-

Kyoko nos miro divertida

Saque mi tiralíneas y le dibuje un rostro... — Feo feo...- se quejó León, pero Kyoko intervino borrando mi dibujo y haciendo uno nuevo. — Egg-kun.- balbuceo saludando a su nuevo amigo.

León tomó el huevo y no lo soltó más.

Volvimos a casa, Kyoko hizo dormir a León y luego volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿ Soltó el huevo?- le pregunte al ver esa sonrisa de victoria adornando sus labios.

Ella alzó el huevo y entro a la cocina para luego volver con una taza de café y un tarro de crema en espuma. — Gracias por ayudarme con las compras.- suspiro sentándose a mi lado.— Ir con León al supermercado es como llevar una avalancha de descontrol, pataletas y destrucción.- explicó antes de apoyarse contra mi hombro.

— Es como cualquier otro niño.- comente antes de recordar que María Takarada, cuando era pequeña, era aún peor que León... O Talvez estaban al mismo nivel. Si, están al mismo nivel. —Solo hay que saber cómo entretenerles.-

Kyoko agitó la espuma y le puso a su café. — Yo no puedo...- susurro antes de tomar un sorbo. — Nose como lo haces hablar.- agregó robándome una sonrisa.

— Le he cantado una canción.-

— Kuon... No bromees.-

— Es cierto. Le he cantado una canción en inglés...- dije empezando a tararear la canción, antes de ser callado por los dulces labios de mi amada.

Se monto a horcajadas sobre mí para callar mi melodiosa voz. — Por favor... No queremos despertar al Leoncito.- me susurro antes de volver a besarme... Y claramente yo no le detuve, sino que me entregue completamente a ella. ¿Hace cuánto no probaba su dulce ambrosía?

Si mal no recuerdo, no nos encontrábamos así; no compartíamos los latidos de nuestros corazones, desde un día antes de mi partida a el mundo de habla inglesa.

La estreche entre mis brazos y nos quedamos así, hasta que el sol nos despertó junto al llorar del pequeño León. — Mamá... Papá.- chillo sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

— Te llamó papa...- me dijo Kyoko antes de besarme y dejarme para correr hacia el pequeño.

Si... Me llamó papa.

Sonreí y le seguí el paso a mi amada. Con una sonrisa de estupido dibujada en la cara.

Me llamó papá.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios ^w^ realmente me hacen muy muy feliz. Lamento no poder contestarlos esta vez, pero espero que este capitulo les despierte cierta curiosidad.

¿Serán capaces de adivinar la trama?

(Gracias por leer y aquí va. Nos leemos en tres, cuatro o cinco días!)

(realmente nos leemos en unas horas, porque este escrito quedo demasiado cortito)

* * *

Su cabello perfecto, su maquillaje impecable, su mirada penetrante, su sonrisa recta, sus pómulos sobresalientes y su firme caminar, la nombraron la reina de la pasarela de Milán.

Su nombre era Lyon, tenía un año más que yo y un gran futuro por delante. Juntas, éramos el dúo que todas las revistas querían tener en sus portadas.

Nos volvimos amigas por casualidad. Un día antes de salir a pasarela, sentí que se me revolvía el estomago e iba a vomitar o me iba a desmayar. No entendía que me pasaba y no era capaz de explicar que me sucedía. Todas las personas del equipo hablaban francés y nadie entendía mi inglés; nadie más que Lyon, quien vivió hasta los tres años en el Reino Unido. Ella me tomo como pudo y me saco de bambalinas para llevarme al camerino. —Quítate el vestido.- me pidió y accedí, nadie podía asegurar que no mancharía el vestido con mi vomito. Me ayudo a mantener la calma y recobrar el equilibrio.

Luego de una hora, acabado el desfile, me sermonearon por lo ocurrido y me mandaron a una revisión médica. Lyon me acompañó, dándome ánimos y esperanzas; implantando en mi cabeza la idea menos probable que pudiera ocurrir en este mundo.

Yo no podía estar embarazada. Eso era imposible... Mi último y primer hombre había sido Kuon Hizuri... Y de eso había pasado ya más de unas cuantas semanas.

Lyon me sonrió y dio unas palmadas en la espalda, antes de entrar a la consulta del ginecólogo. — Si es un bebé, me debes una cartera Channel y una noche con el padre de tu hijo.- la mire con la boca abierta, pero luego sonreír de lado.

Yo ganaría la apuesta, eso era seguro. — Si no es así. Quiero una malteada y tus tacones negros, esos que son tus favoritos.- dije y ella me saco la lengua, aceptando nuestra apuesta.

Entre, salude a la doctora y seguí sus instrucciones. — ¿Preparada para encontrar aquel porotito?.- me preguntó antes de pasar la sonda por mi vientre, esparciendo el frío gel. — Veo que eres modelo.- comentó mientras empezaba a observar una pantalla negra con trazos blanco. — Seguro que esto tiene que ser un gran riesgo para tu carrera... ¿Abortaras, cierto?- preguntó fríamente como si yo fuera una mujer capaz de acabar con la vida de un ser inocente.

— Claro que no.- dije de golpe y ella sonrió

— Eso está bien...significa que en nueve meses tendremos a una linda niña observando las salas de este hospital.- me estiro un poco de papel para retirar el gel de mi abdomen. — Felicidades, serás madre de una bella pequeña. ¿Deseas llevar copias de tu primera ecografía?–

Sería madre...

— Mierda...- pensé; pues Lyon acaban de ganar la apuesta. ¿Quién podría imaginar que me quedaría embarazada luego de mi primera vez?

¿Acaso la suerte me abrazaba tras cada paso que daba? ¿El espíritu santo me seguía los pasos?

Asentí antes de tomarme la frente y sonreír nerviosa. Estaba a punto de desmayarme, otra vez.

— ... Quisiera dos...copias.- alcance a decir antes de ver todo negro.

¿Era normal desmayarse con aquel tipo de noticias?


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero dar gracias a SakataGinkox3, Setsuka e Cain, Tsuruga Lia1412, y Dango, Carla Berenice, Rouus94, Alexandra Parthenopaeus, Lashun316, Mutemuia, y Nathaly-ab, por seguir/comentar/favoritos esta historia.

Antes de empezar, como siempre, espero que les guste el capítulo... Y también les recuerdo que los capítulos no está en orden cronológico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se apago la luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Verla con el pequeño en brazos, me revolvió rápidamente las ideas. ¿Ese era nuestro hijo?

¿Ese pequeño y regordete ser, era el fruto de nuestro amor?

Me dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la borre inmediatamente. Kyoko acababa de quitar el gorro de algodón al bebé, dejando ver el precioso y revelador color de su cabello. — es castaño...- comente sorprendido. Ni rubio, ni pelinegro.

¿El fruto de nuestro amor? —¿en que mierda pensabas Kuon?- dijo una voz en mi cabeza, despertando un cierto odio hacia ese ser y quien sea que lo halla engendrado.

Observe detalladamente las facciones del pequeño, y claramente era el hijo de mi amada, en eso no había duda.., aunque de seguro que compartía muchas más facciones del padre que de la madre.

— Su nombre es León.- comentó Kyoko antes de entrar a la cocina y salir con un biberón. — Y... ¡Kuon! Por favor no le mires así, seguro que se pondrá a llorar.- murmuro con un encanto que despertó un deseo reprimido dentro de mi.

Tome un poco del café que Kyoko me había servido y deje de mirar al bebé.

Talvez había un pequeño ser entre nosotros, pero no era nada que no se solucionara con uno que otro somnífero para que no interrumpiera nuestros dulces y encantadores encuentros. — Es un bebe muy guapo.- comente luego de unos minutos de silencio. — Seguro que ha heredado tu belleza.- comente robándole una sonrisa a mi chica favorita.

Me miró divertida, antes de empezar a sobar (con demasiada experticia para ser realidad) la espalda del pequeño. — Claro que no... Este pequeño es calcado a su padre.- dijo antes de colocarse levemente nerviosa y disimularlo con la "mentira" de tener que ir a acostar al pequeño dormilón.

Kyoko salió y se escuchó prontamente la sorpresa de la chica, acompañada del llanto del bebé que se despertó por él chillido.

— Lo siento, no quería despertarlo...- comentó la voz de un hombre.

— Iré a acostarlo. - le dijo la joven antes de reír. — ...mi favorito.- escuche que dijo antes de quedarme petrificado al ver, al hombre, entrar al comedor en donde yo tomaba tranquilamente mi café.

— Hola Kuon.- dijo el hombre a quien salude rápidamente con un apretón de manos y unas palmaditas en la espalda. — Una sorpresa verte en este lugar...- comentó y asentí antes de sonreír.

— Ni hablar de ello.- comente

— He traído hamburguesas con huevos... Son las favoritas de Kyoko-chan. ¿Quieres una?- preguntó y negué con cierto desdén. Este hombre acaban de decir "Kyoko-chan", le traía comida y tenía llaves del departamento.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? — ...y sigues haciéndote ideas estupidas Kuon.- comentó la misma voz en mi cabeza.

— Gracias Yashiro, pero sabes que lo mío no es comer.- comente y el soltó una risita, sabiendo que Kyoko volvería y me miraría, literalmente, con una cara de mil demonios por haber hecho aquel comentario.

Alcé los hombros, ya totalmente des motivado. Pues, la razón de mi vivir estaba junto con el hombre que coordinaba mi vivir.

Ya no me importaba la mirada y el odio de Kyoko. No me importaba si se molestaba conmigo por no comer... Incluso, como se veían las cosas, ya no valía la pena comer. Aún más, respirar, se estaba volviendo tedioso.

¿Algo se rompió dentro de mi? No, pero si me puse de pie y me inventé la escusa de: tener que ir a conseguir un lugar para vivir. — El presidente vendió mi departamento, por eso he venido aquí...- comente a Kyoko quien parecía totalmente sorprendida.

Se miraron entre sí. — Kuon, ¿porque no te quedas aquí?- preguntó Yashiro teniendo rápidamente la aprobación de Kyoko. — Hay una habitación extra...

— Hay mantas, cojines y comida suficiente.- agregó Kyoko animada.

... Pero yo no podía estar más bajo el mismo techo que ellos compartían. No quería seguir irrumpiendo en su nido de amor. — Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.- dije y me despedí rápidamente de ellos. Salí y me prometí a mí mismo jamás volver a pisar aquel departamento.

Con mi bolso de ropa colgado al hombro, emprendí camino por el centro hasta encontrar un departamento digno de ser alquilado.

Me instale rápidamente en aquel lugar, y llegada la noche, me acosté en mi nueva cama pensando todo lo que había sucedido. — Llego y veo que no tengo hogar. Busco a alguien de confianza y me doy cuenta que no se nada de la nueva vida que lleva. Me doy cuenta que la amistad ya no es lo mismo que antes... - es imposible no suspirar. — Ya todo me da igual... La única solución es olvidarme de ella. Claramente, nadie está dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo por la persona que se cree amar. Siempre puede llegar alguien mejor y arrebatarte el lugar...- susurre antes de ver todo negro. No valía la pena seguir viviendo por ese amor...

— Cualquiera es mejor que tú, costal de mierda- escuche nuevamente mi voz en mi cabeza, gritándome y refregándome la verdad a la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos cerramos los ojos, entregándonos a nuestros sentimientos más ocultos. Ella pego sus labios contra los de un bastardo y yo empuñe mis manos hasta clavarme las uñas contra las palmas de mis manos. Me era imposible ver aquella escena. Se me partía el alma y despedazaba el poco orgullo que aún me quedaba.

Sabía que la noche acabaría mal.

Sabía que no debería haber aceptado traer de regreso a Caín Heel.

...Lo sabía

Lo tenía claro, pero... algo dentro de mi, se empeñaba en sacar a flor de piel aquellos sentimientos que tuve reprimidos estos últimos años contra mi pecho. Yo deseaba actuar como Caín Heel, y conseguir recuperar el amor de mi amada. Deseaba sacar mis sentimientos de amor ocultándolos tras mi papel actoral, pero no lo conseguí.

Fue una puta mierda de idea pensar que lo lograría.

Si no... No he logrado que me deje de ver cómo un sempai, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que me viera como su príncipe azul?

Fui un imbecil. Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de allí. Mover el saco de mierda que era y dejar el salón en donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Subí las escaleras. Entre a la primera habitación de aquella mansión. Tome una silla y, sin detenerme a pensar, la azote contra el piso formando un millón de astillas con ella.

No había cabida en mi mente para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que continuaría haciendo.

Golpee mis puños contra el papel mural de la pared.

Tire todo lo que había sobre el escritorio; cuadernos, lápices, carpetas y una pequeña lámpara.

Quebré los amplios ventanales, rompí cuantos cuadros se atrevían a cubrir el papel tapiz del muro, azote el concreto con mis puños, patee los pequeños floreros que adornaban las ventanas y termine por romper todos los almohadones que cubrían la amplia cama en la que Setsu... No, Kyoko. Ella es Kyoko. La mujer que me ha transformado en lo que soy ahora no es nada más ni nada menos que la mejor actriz de todo Japón; la gran Mogami Kyoko... La puta dueña de mi puto y marchito corazón.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos dejándome caer junto a la cama. Tome mi cabeza y, como si alguien me estuviera consolando, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer desvergonzadamente por mis mejillas.

Todo mi cuento de hadas, toda la magia, toda mi ilusión y mis sueños se habían arruinado. Era un estupido al no querer verlo. Tanto tiempo intentando convencerme de una realidad irreal, manteniendo la esperanza de algún día recuperarla y volver a acunarla entre mis brazos.

Pero Kyoko se había olvidado de mí.

Ella ya no era parte de mi mundo; lo había dejado de ser desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo mismo había sentenciado mi final con la decisión de perseguir mi futuro laboral. Yo la había excluido de mi mundo el día que decidí mudarme a Estados Unidos y dejar Japón. Yo era el único responsable de toda la mierda que me atormentaba y refregaba en los ojos los fallos de mi pasado.

Jamás debí decidir por Estados Unidos antes que ella. Jamás debí haber pensado en mi futuro laboral. Jamás debí haber sido tan egoísta como para dejar sus llamadas perdidas en el olvido a causa del cansancio tras las arduas horas laborales.

Jamás debí pasar de ella

Primeramente, jamás debí haberme alejado.

Ella lo es mi todo, mi mundo, mi sol, mi luz, mi vida, el aire que respiro y la única que puede extinguir el odio que va creciendo poco a poco dentro de mí mismo. Me odio.

Ella tiene todo el derecho a re-escribir la historia de su vida y su final feliz. Ella tiene el deber de volverse a enamorar y llenarse del placer de amar. Ella tiene la obligación de enterrarme en el pasado y odiarme.

Yo me detesto tremendamente. Soy un desgraciado y un mal nacido. Un egoísta y un ser que merece la infelicidad.

—... Tranquilo. - escucho su voz dentro de mi cabeza y me siento aún más infeliz. Mi sub consciente me juega tan mala pasada que me quiere volver loco. Su voz me vuelve loco. — Kuon... Por favor... Te amo, Kuon... Estoy aquí, tranquilo.- su voz se vuelve cada vez más real, y siento cómo aquella calidez que me reconforta en su cuerpo abrazando al mío. — ...por favor, Kuon. Abre los ojos y mírame...- pidió calando en mi mente y alma.

Kyoko estaba frente a mí, de rodillas, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y secando las lágrimas que se empeñaban en no darle tregua. Por más que ella secara mis lagrimas una y otra vez, yo no podía evitar llorar.

La había perdido, había perdido a Kyoko. Mi corazón lo sabía y mi sub consciente no se empeñaría en ocultarme la realidad. Ella me odiaba...

— Kuon... ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes prestarme atención?- me preguntó apoyando su frente contra la mía, dejando en evidencia el brillo de sus ojos.

Kyoko tenía los ojos húmedos, como si quisiera ponerse a llorar.

— Soy Kyoko, Kuon... Soy tu Kyoko.- me dijo logrando conectarme nuevamente con la realidad.

Ella acababa de decir... ¿"Tu Kyoko"?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El alcohol, la rabia y el alcohol, habían echo de mí una persona más decidida. ¿He dicho dos veces la palabra alcohol? ¿He dicho decidida? Realmente nada de eso era verdad; lo que único que conseguía hacer el alcohol en mi cuerpo era desconectarme de la realidad. Me volvía alguien impulsiva, incoherente y estupida.

Demasiado estupida.

Tan estupida como para dejarme llevar por el enojo, inundarme en ira, apagar mi filtro de coherencia y besar al primer hombre que se cruzó en mi camino. Fue algo... Ni siquiera sabría explicar lo que sentí en aquel momento, pero, podría poner las manos al fuego para asegurar de que no fue nada parecido a lo que sentí hace unas horas atrás, cuando me topé con Caín Heel en el pasillo y terminamos a punto de en rollarnos en la primera habitación del segundo piso.

Fue espontáneo, improvisado, candente, sensual y tierno. Nos miramos y tras unas sonrisas burlescas entramos a la habitación en donde le bese a pesar de estar en mi papel de Setsu. No lo pude evitar... Lástima que sólo alcanzará a ser un beso, y gracias al cielo para Caín no tener que soportar como le comía la boca frenéticamente la loca de su hermana.

No podía estar más molesta en ese entonces ¿porque no fue capaz de negarse a bajar a la fiesta y quedarse en aquella habitación junto a mí?

¿Porque acepto rápidamente la invitación a bajar que hizo el practicante de mayordomo que había en la mansión de Lory?

Más enojada no podía estar; por sobre todo me sentía rechazada y estupida. Una mujer estupida y rechazada, pero aun así, no era justificación suficiente para explicar el porqué termine besando a uno de los inversionistas de la futura película de Caín Heel.

Lo que se celebraba; el motivo de la fiesta, era la nuevo futuro proyecto de lanzar una película con Caín como protagonista.

— ¡Setsuka!- exclamó un hombre tirándome del brazo para alejarme del hombre a quien estaba devorando con mis labios. Sin darme cuenta, mientras lo besaba, me había sumergido en mis pensamientos. Me había olvidado del presente y de lo que estaba sucediendo. — Setsuka.- llamo nuevamente el hombre que me sostenía por el brazo, haciéndome volver lentamente a la realidad.

Sonreí. — Sho-chan.- dije antes de colgarme de su cuello y besarle la mejilla.

Repito, el alcohol me pone estupida, tarada e imbecil; todo ello junto.

— mierda.- musitó antes de quitarme de encima y sacarme del salón, permitiéndome escuchar la realidad que se vivía a fuera de la fiesta. — Caín esta...- intento explicarme, pero sé que se detuvo al ver como yo ya estaba rápidamente en el segundo piso, junto a la puerta de la habitación en donde había vuelto a recordar el placer del amar.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta que me separaba de Caín, a pesar de los gritos que me pedía que me mantuviera alejada del lugar; si mal no escuche, no era sólo la voz de Shotaro, sino que la de unos dos o tres hombres más que empezaban a subir rápidamente por el pasillo. Para suerte de todos, cuando ellos llegaron a mi supuesta defensa y cuidado, yo ya estaba sentada frente a Caín... — Tranquilo, soy yo... Caín.- lo llame una vez, mientras comencé a secarle las lágrimas que me rompían lentamente el corazón. — Kuon... Por favor perdóname. Te amo.- le dije con el corazón en la mano. Verlo así, desesperado y herido, me quitaba todo tipo de mareo y borrachera, trayéndome a la realidad y dándome a conocer que había sido mi responsabilidad herirlo de esta manera.

Por el estado de la habitación, era de suponer que se había encerrado cegado por la ira y la rabia, sentimientos que lo han de llevar a desquitarse con todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

Todo está destruido. Echo añicos... Al igual que su corazón y el mío.

—Kuon... ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes prestarme atención? — respire hondo y apoye mi frente contra la de él. — soy Kyoko, Kuon... Soy tu Kyoko.- dije sorprendiéndome de mismo propias palabras.

Pudiese ser que la situación me despejará la mente y me quitara la borrachera, pero eso no quita el echo de que en mi sangre aún hay un cierto volumen de alcohol jugándome en contra.

Lo mire dulcemente al ver cómo reaccionaba ante mis palabras.

Soy su Kyoko. Suya por siempre y para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

La noche pasó rápidamente luego de la escena que arme. Todos volvimos a la fiesta, descubriendo que ningún invitado más que Shotaro había percibido lo ocurrido fuera de la bulliciosa celebración.

Y luego de esa noche, volví a Estados Unidos con la esperanza de que Kyoko encontrará a otro hombre para que se olvidara de mi.

Para mi sorpresa. A los meses, a las horas después de poner pie en suelo japonés, veo que mi plegaría a sido escuchada por los dioses; trayéndo a yukihito hasta la historia de Kyoko.

Tiene una casa, una familia, un bebe y un puto final feliz.

— tienes que aceptar lo que pides- comentó una voz en mi cabeza, maltratándome por segunda noche consecutiva con crudos recuerdos de mi Kyoko.

Desde que regresé a Japón, las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas han sido las peores de mi vida. Kyoko, un bebé, una casa, un final feliz y el príncipe encantador de apoda Yukihito.

Puta mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

No podía sonrreir, me era imposible elevar mis comisuras y expresar felicidad, gratitud o alguna muestra de sentimiento y emoción; pero mírenme ahí, de frente a las cámaras con una sonrisa que volvería loco a cualquiera.

Tristemente, mi sonrisa, era una sonrisa falsa; de las peores en mi vida.

Sentía que no había nada peor. Yo era la más desdichada y mi sonrisa falsa se encargaba de recordármelo. Cada flash, cada gesto agradable y mirada coqueta que daba a la cámara me lo recordaban a él.

...En especial mi sonrisa falsa, era lo que más me lo recordaba. Eso y el estar llevando a cabo una sesión fotografía en un aeropuerto, justo el día que él se embarcaba en un avión para ir a cumplir sus sueños a Estados Unidos. Sin mi, dejándome atrás, olvidándome... Porque... ¿Quién se fijaría en mi?

¿Quién podría mirar a una chica como yo? Ni siquiera era capaz de posicionarme codo a codo con él, como colegas. No, eso era imposible. Él era mi sempai y así estaba sentenciado hasta el fin de los tiempos... Jamás sería digna de estar con él.

— Kyoko, gírate un poco.- pidió el camarógrafo. — eso, bien... Ahora, entre cierra los ojos.- pidió tomando la última foto que la situación le permitió, pues, Tsuruga Ren apareció interponiéndose entre la cámara y yo. — hey! Estupido! No interrumpas!- se quejó él camarógrafos. — si no te vas ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad.- comentó y se guardó sus palabras cuando vio que era Tsuruga Ren quien se plantaba frente a mí para besarme y decirme cuánto me amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa sonrisa falsa no se veía para nada bien en su rostro.

— porque no puedo marcharme viendo tu rostro así... Tan marchito y carente de luz- dije contestando a su pregunta. — no me importa irrumpir en tu sección de fotos, ni crear la posibilidad de perder mi vuelo. Solo me importa verte feliz y sonrreir.- dije acariciando su rostro antes de intentar besarla y encontrarme con su tímida oposición.

Vi como intento sonrreir.

— antes...prométeme que te alimentarás como corresponde.- pidió

Asentí y ella tomó mi rostro con sus suaves manos para besarme.

Un lento, pero apasionado beso. Un beso real y lleno de emoción.

— ahora tienes que irte, no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo.- comentó colocándose de pie para dejar el set. — te acompañaré hasta la puerta de embarque.- comentó tomándose de mi brazo para abandonar el improvisado ser y dejar al camarógrafo boca abierta.

Caminamos por los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta que llegamos a mi puerta de embarque. —... Yo, no quiero dejarte.- comente claramente decidido a no hacerlo.

— Ren...- dijo antes de abrazarse a mí y susurrar.— Kuon, ya hablamos de esto. Por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

¿Hacerlo difícil?

Se separó de mí y si como por primera vez en semanas una verdadera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— No es tan malo. Te iré a ver cuando tenga vacaciones. La pasaremos bien allá...- comentó y no pude evitar suspirar.

Kyoko era tan obstinada con sus decisiones que ella, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro, no daría su brazo a torcer.

— Te amo.- dije tomando su mano, para luego escoger el dedo anular y sonrreir.

— te amo.- me dijo antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme son el ceño fruncido.

— prométeme que no te olvidarás de lo nuestro.- pedí mientras tomaba su mano y me la acercaba a la boca para luego besar el bello anillo que acaban de deslizar por su anular. Un voto de mi amor por ella.

— te lo prometo Kuon.- susurro avergonzada, antes de tomarme del mentón y colocar un tierno beso en mis labios. — te esperare.- agregó y mi corazón dio un brinco.

Nunca hubiera esperado escucharle decir que me esperaría. Yo me conformaba con saber que no olvidaría el amor que nos teníamos.

Sonrrei y corrí rápidamente ante la última llamada para abordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me despedí de Ren desde los amplios ventanales que daban a la pista de aterrizaje, y espere a que el avión despegara antes de volver a la economía de fotos.

No tenía claro si debía llorar o reír, estar feliz o triste.

Mire el anillo de mi dejo y lo toque antes de avergonzarme por la mirada de camarógrafo. — vamos chica! Sonrrie.- me dijo y asentí antes d e hacerlo. — he tomado fotografías de todo. En hora buena.- me dijo antes de acercarse y dale una palmadita en la espalda. — ¿te parece dejar la sesión hasta aquí? Creo que las fotografías ya no serán necesarias para el artículo, porque si tú me lo permites, me gustaría escribir sobre lo que acabo de ver y fotografiar.

Abrí los ojos y me fue imposible guardarme la risa.

— el reportaje y la noticia de tu hora buena vale mucho más que un par de fotos tuyas vestida como azafata.- dijo cuando pude controlar levemente mi risa.

— bien, pero, encárguese por favor de no escribir y detallar el nombre y las características del hombre.-

Me miro confundido.

— le pido confidencialidad.- le dije ahora sería. Completamente sería. — nadie puede saber que el actor Tsuruga Ren ha sido el hombre que a puesto la alianza en mi dedo anular.

— pero Mogami-san...

— pero nada.- dije y mire nuevamente el anillo.—por más que me regale una alianza y me prometa amor eterno, lo nuestro no podría funcionar.- comente y el hombre asintió creyendo entender a lo que me refería.

...pero lo que nadie sabía era que en unas semanas yo también saldría del país, con la intención de olvidar mi pasado y a Kuon, mejor conocido como Tsuruga Ren. Me iría a Francia y abandonaría por completo cualquier rasgo de la chica que en algún momento supo lo que era amar y ser amada.

Estaba dispuesta a volver a comenzar, utilizando el derecho que me daba la marcha de Tsuruga Ren a Estados Unidos.

Al igual que él, yo tenía derecho a volver a comenzar.

El se iba para comenzar como Kuon Hizuri, y yo me marchaba para comenzar como modelo y descubrirme como la persona que soy. Sería un tiempo para mí, solo para mí; una vida de mi y para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Nuestra vida nunca se escribe al pie de la letra de nuestros deseos.

Si. Aveces suelen suceder anécdotas que nos regocijan con su perfección, pero la mayoría de las veces no son más que decepciones o tormentosos deseos indeseados; los cuales aparecen y nos desvían de lo anhelado.

—... Esto es un dolor de cabeza.- se quejó Lyon por enésima vez, tocando su abultado vientre para insultar como solo ella podía hacerlo. — Deja de patearme, hijo de puta. O juro que cuando cumplas los dieciocho años terminaras encadenado o viviendo en la casa del perro.- murmuró fastidiada. La pobre llevaba más de dos horas intentando consolidar el sueño, pero las patadas del bebe se lo impedían.

¿Es que acaso Lyon no se daba cuenta de lo contradictorio y gracioso que resultaban sus frases?

Me puse de pie, termine de colocarme mi peluca y evite reírme ante la mirada impresionista que tenía Lyon dibujada en su rostro. — ¿Intentas imitarme, Kyoko? Fíjate que la única y verdadera zorra aquí, soy yo.- dijo para luego mostrarme su dedo medio.

Me senté junto a ella, personalizada como Setsu; aunque sinceramente me parecía demasiado a Lyon vestida de aquella manera.

— Lyon-san, no eres una zorra...- comente y ella sonrió negando a mi afirmación. — deberías tratarte mejor...estas embarazada y requieres quererte un poco más. - ella me miró con una ceja alzada, antes de sonreír y bajar la mirada. — Te estoy hablando enserio. Eres mi amiga y no me gustaría verte mal solo por qué te niegas a querer al ser que crece dentro de ti.-

Sostuvo su mirada sobre la mía antes de sonreír con desgana. — Yo no me niego a querer a este bebe, Kyoko.- dijo cruzándose de piernas antes de mirarme y señalarme sutilmente.

Hay veces que la vida toma tus sueños, los mete en un saco y te da la espalda...

—Pero sé que esto es algo que no entiendes, porque no todas tenemos la suerte de poder cuidar a un pequeño sin problemas. No todas nacimos con ese don maternal, querida...Aún más, no todas tuvimos la suerte de perder el bebé al mes de embarazo y de manera natural...- agregó trayéndome los recuerdos de haber perdido a mi hija. — Por eso sé que no entiendes lo que se siente estar en mi posición... No comprenderías por nada del mundo lo que se siente tener a alguien que no te deja dormir porque te patea a diario. O la frustración que se siente cuando te subes a la báscula y descubres que vas ganando kilos... No podrías nunca entender nada de ello, porque tú tuviste la suerte...

Hay veces en que la vida te refriega la verdad en la cara y disfruta con ello. Lyon tenía razón, yo no entendía para nada que se sentía estar embarazada y tener que convivir con un bebé dentro de mi.

Yo nunca sería capaz de sentir y comprender sus antojos, su mal humor, sus deseos efusivos y su gusto por la mezcla extraña de comidas.

... A la vida le encantaba robarse mis sueños para luego salir corriendo con ellos, hasta perderse en los vacíos de la oscuridad.

— ...porque tú tuviste la suerte de ser Tú.- dijo antes de tomarme una mano y llevársela hasta su vientre. — desde el primer día que te vi, Kyoko, supe que podía confiar en ti, que podía acercarme a ti y volverme tu amiga. - sonrió. — en poco tiempo nos volvimos amigas, llevándome a descubrir mi cariño y admiración por ti. Eres una chica increíble, tienes un talento para envidiar y un cuerpo que te hace creer que estás en un sueño cada vez que se te ve sobre las pasarelas.

Sonreí, porque estaba segura que Lyon estaba dramatizando todo aquello para luego pedirme que le trajera un helado. Benditos y odiosos antojos. Pero no sería así, estaba equivocada.

— Cuando te he acompañado al hospital, hace ocho meses, no he pensado nada más y nada menos en lo maravilloso que sería verte enternecida por la idea de ser madre. — me miró esperando algún tipo de reacción negativa, pero al ver que no me pondría a llorar, prosiguió. — yo creo que más que ser tu la ilusionada, era yo quien deseaba poder jugar con un bebé... Siempre has sido la más bendecida y suertuda de las dos.

— Lyon...

— No, por favor Kyoko. Son solo dos minutos más.- respiro hondo y continuo.— ambas sabemos que yo no quería embarazarme. Que esto fue a causa de una noche de borrachera, que no estaba planeado... Y menos aún si tú estabas pasando por la depresión de saber que acababas de abortar por infertilidad... Enserio que yo no quería este bebe, Kyoko...

— ¡Pero ahora tendrás que quererlo!- la interrumpí entrando en mi papel de Setsu. Si no me apoyaba de la hermana de Caín Heel, seguro que acabaría llorando otra vez...

Ella negó suavemente antes de mirarme con los ojos llorosos. — claro que lo quiero, y lo amare aunque no pueda estar con él. - me abrasó y dijo. — sé que si algo llega a salir mal, puedo confiar en ti.-

Luego de esas palabras, se puso de pie, sin soltarme de la mano, para llevarme hasta la puerta y echarme rápidamente de la habitación; entonando fuerte y claro: que yo estaba atrasada y tenía que bajar rápidamente a la reunión que tendría con el presidente y Caín Heel.

Prácticamente me había expulsado sin mayor motivo de nuestra habitación de hotel.

Luego de ese día, jamás volvimos a tocar aquel tema de conversación. Yo me entretuve con mi papel de Setsu, entre grabaciones y grabaciones, hasta que se celebró la fiesta y dio por finalizada la gran producción. Dos días después de la fiesta en la mansión de Lory, mientras estaba en el departamento que compartía con Lyon en Francia, me enteré que mi amiga estaba en labor de parto y se requería de mi presencia.

Llegando al lugar, solo pude ver al pequeño que compartía el mismo color de cabello con Lyon.

Cuando la vida roba tus sueños, es porque siempre volverá con mejores experiencias que no podrás negarte a sentir.

— tiene que firmar aquí y acá, Mogami Kyoko-san.- me dijo la jueza que visitaba el hospital a causa mía y de León. — bien, espero que su hijo crezca sano y fuerte.

— Gracias por sus servicios.- comunicó Yashiro-san despidiendo a la mujer que luego de unos segundos nos dejó solos en aquel apartado que nos proporcionó la dirección del hospital.

Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Yashiro Yukihito, jamás hubiera podido hacer válido el testamento de Lyon y haber adoptado a su hijo bajo su consentimiento.

Ella lo sabía, lo tenía preparado y por eso me había dicho aquellas palabras esa noche. No fue a causa de su cambio de animo, como se había escusado. No. Ella... Ella es ella, y agradezco haberla conocido y echo parte de mi vida.

Siempre habrá una luz en nuestra vida, por más malvada y ladrona de sueños que sea esta. Siempre nos sorprenderá con nuevos y grandes sueños y experiencias por vivir.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba sentado en la cafetería replanteándome temas filosóficos, de carácter políticos, con aspectos sociales, religiosos y éticos, mientras me preguntaba si algún día lograría volver a conquistar el amor de Mogami Kyoko. Por sobre todos mis pensamientos, siempre estaba Kyoko. Ya llevaba dos semanas pensando en lo mismo. En continuas y reiteradas ocasiones me había planteado aquella pregunta; llegando siempre a la misma conclusión: — No soy quién para competir contra él-.

Por más que pensara en la posibilidad de recuperar el amor perdido en las sombras del corazón de Kyoko, no me sentía capaz de ir y arrebatársela a Yashiro. Estaba seguro que él si podía hacerla feliz.

Yukihito Yashiro, quien era un sol de persona, podía perfectamente iluminar por completo la dichosa vida de mi amaba. Yo solo le haría pasar mil y un penas, convirtiendo sus días en tormentosas lluvias que la harían ahogarse en tanta desdicha y agonía. Ya estaba decidido, yo no era el hombre indicado para ella.

— ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!- escuche la voz de una mujer y me sobresalté. Observe a mi alrededor y fije mi atención sobre Kotonami-san. Parecía estar alterada, disgustada, más gorda y con deseos de matar al hombre que tenía frente a ella, Yukihito Yashiro...

Hablando del rey de Roma.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi jefe, mi pariente, mi hermano, o acaso mi padre?- continuó kotonami-san, esta vez cruzándose de brazos; resaltando su busto en aquella pequeña acción.

No es que me dedique a mirarle el busto a cada mujer que se coloca al alcance de mi vista, pero no puedo evitar poner mis ojos sobre la gran actriz de LME.

...Es inevitable; estamos hablando de la gran Kotonami Kanae... Consiguió alcanzar el primer puesto entre el top diez de actores asiáticos, en tan solo dos años. También ganó dos concursos de belleza a nivel continental y, sin desmerecer u olvidar, obtuvo un par de kilos extra desde la ultima vez que la vi; otorgándole un maravilloso aire de chica Playboy.

Kanae Kotonami consiguió lo que cualquier aspirante desea cumplir en toda su larga carrera actoral. ¡Lo consiguió tan solo en dos años! Seguro que es algo para admirar y valorar. Ella es una gran actriz, pero...¿Cómo puedo plantearlo sin que suene tan mal? ... Que más da; lo que pasa es que estoy seguro que solo hubiera logrado conseguir la mitad de esas cosas si Kyoko hubiera continuado en el mundo de la actuación. Simplemente digo la verdad, a Kotonami-san, se le hizo mucho más fácil el camino hacia el éxito luego de que Kyoko dejó la actuación.

¿Si lo dijera en voz alta, se escucharía tan mal como suena en mi cabeza?

— ¿No se te ha pasado por la mente que no eres quién para decidir mis cosas?- preguntó Kanae-san, antes de suspirar y mirar por sobre el hombro de Yashiro, como si quisiera evitar mirarle a la cara. — Ese trabajo lo habían acomodado para mí... No sabes cuánto añoraba actuar allí. No eres capaz de imaginarlo...- agregó más relajada. — Incluso me había llegado a ilusionar y todo.

¿Irá a llorar?

Nunca antes le he visto llorar sin mayor motivo... Mierda, seguro que si algún día le digo que creo que solo consiguió aquellos galardones porque no tenía rivales dignos, me mata con una sola mirada. Pues sus ojos parecen verdaderas dagas.

— Kanae, cariño, necesitas relajarte y dejar de trabajar por lo que queda del año.- dijo acercándose a ella para arreglarle un mechón de cabello. — Sé que no soy quien para decidir por ti, pero, al menos quiera hacer algo por nuestro hijo...-

Por unos segundos sentí que estaba en medio de un estudio de grabación, viendo alguna película mamona de drama. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

¿Esto era real? ¿No era una broma televisiva?

—...Y tu salud, es la salud de mi pequeño.- agregó Yashiro dejándome sin aire. No era más que un espectador en toda la escena, pero me sentía como si estuviera dentro de ella, aún más, me empezaba a sentir con todo el derecho de ir, colocarme entre la pareja y golpear a Yashiro por lo que estaba haciendo.

No me molestaba que Yashiro le ordenara un mechón de cabello a Kanae-san, tampoco me molestaba que conversarán, pero me peloteaba y enfurecía totalmente saber que ambos tenían una especie de relación. ¿Acaso este hombre era capaz de jugar a dos bandos? ¿Podría ser, Yashiro Yukihito, capaz de llevar una relación amorosa con Kyoko mientras tiene a kotonami-san como amante?

Kanae palmeo y alejo la mano del manager en el acto. Miro desafiante al hombre, para finalmente terminar por besarlo suavemente en los labios.

¿Qué mierda? ¿¡Y en un lugar público!?... ¿¡Es enserio!?

Pero...¿kyoko sabe de esto?

— Escúchame bien, futuro marido mío.- dijo la actriz separándose del hombre. — Si vuelves a hacer otra estupidez como esa, juro que niego que tú eres el padre de mi hijo.- dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó de la cafetería.

Me mantuve unos segundos sin respirar, observando atentamente la sonrisa estupida que se formaba en el rostro del hombre a quien yo consideraba un hombre correcto. ¿Enserio? ¿Porque Yashiro tenía que venir ahora a refregarme en la cara que era un mal nacido que adoraba jugar con las mujeres?

Suspiré y cuando busque a Yashiro con la mirada, para advertirle que le partiría la cara si recibía o no una explicación adecuada, me di cuenta que el hombre se había marchado hace varios minutos atrás.

Le sacaría las palabras y le robaría la vida a golpes; estaba decidido a hacerlo.

...Mierda.

Suspiré. Venga a saber de qué iba todo el rollo... Desde que llegue a Japón, no he logrado ponerme al día con todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos últimos años.

— Que... Intenso.- comentó una suave y dulce voz a mi lado, percatándome de que no estaba solo allí. — lo siento mucho, Hizuri-san, no quería asustarte... Pero, es que parecías estar tan concentrado en Yashiro-san y Mokuo-san, que preferí no molestarte.- comentó disculpándose dulcemente. Me sonrió y luego desvío la mirada algo avergonzada.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila luego de ver lo mismo que yo acababa de ver?

¿Esto era otro invento del presidente Lory? ¿Era un programa de bromas?

— no hay nada que sentir...- comente colocando mi mano sobre su mano que reposaba al borde de la mesa. — ... Lamento mucho lo que acabas de ver.- dije más en recuerdo de mi amigo que de mí mismo. Lamentaba mucho que Yashiro le hiciera aquello, pero... Sé que sonara egoísta; pero yo soy el más feliz con todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Esto de una u otra forma me beneficia. No podría estar más feliz interiormente. Aunque, también, estaba que ardía. ¡¿Cómo mierda Yashiro le puede hacer esto a Mi Kyoko!?

— ... Eso... Pues... Verá, no hay nada que lamentar.- dijo antes de reír suavemente y tomar con cariño mi mano. — Kuon, creo que hay algo muy importante que estás olvidando. - comentó sonriendo, desconcertándome totalmente.

Esa sonrisa, ese tacto y esa confianza; me hicieron recordar rápidamente a lo que teníamos con Kyoko hace dos años atrás, antes de que yo me marchara al extranjero.

Tras ver un signo de interrogación en mi rostro, prosiguió. — no hay nada que lamentar; nada más que los extraños cambios de humor de mouko-san... Eso sí es algo a lamentar.- rió suavemente.

Respiré profundo antes de asentir. — Kyoko... Discúlpame, pero no puedo dejar esto así.- comente guardando la calma. — No estoy olvidando nada. Y se lo suficiente como para saber que Yashiro es una escoria que no merece volver a ver la luz del día por lo que está haciendo. - dije y ella asintió antes de volver a reír

— No estoy segura que sea para tanto, pero, si te puedo asegurar que mouko-san ha de estar de acuerdo contigo.- comentó despertando cierta preocupación en mi.

¿Estaba diciendo que no le importaba que Yashiro estuviera co. Otra mujer? ¿Acaso ella no oía sus propias palabras?

Suspiré. 

Seguro que no es que no se escuchará a sí misma, si no que... Kyoko es tan buena que es incapaz de incriminar a alguien por infidelidad. Ella jamás podría odiar a su amiga y desearle todos los males del mundo por lo que puede haberle echo. Ella no podría... ¡Mierda! ¿¡Porque es de tan buen corazón?! Yashiro no se la merece.

— Cualquiera se enojaría si le son infiel/cancelan un trabajo.- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, en un susurro resignado.

Me miró y yo la mire.

— estas... Estás diciendo que Yashiro y yo...- susurro antes de colocarse roja como un tomate. — ¡Kuon! - exclamó colocándose de pie antes de golpearme fuertemente el hombro. — ¿¡cómo has podido imaginarte aquello!?— agregó antes de empezar a reírse de mí.

Felicidad... Eso es lo que su risa llevo hasta mi corazón.

Sonreí, le tome una mano y la invite a sentarse sobre mi regazo. Esa dulce risa angelical no podía significar nada más ni nada menos que mi relación con Kyoko no había cambiado para nada a pesar de no habernos visto estos dos últimos años.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estupido como para torturarme estos últimos meses pensando que la había perdido en brazos de otro?

¿Cómo pude desconfiar de ella?

— Yashiro-san y yo solo somos amigos; aparte de compadres y futuros padrinos de boda.- comentó antes de apegar su frente a la mía. — ¿ sería mucho pedir que me acompañaras a la boda de mouko-san y Yashiro-san? - preguntó pillándome por sorpresa. Asentí y ella soltó otra risita. — Perdona, Kuon-san, por haberte dado la impresión equivocada...

— No pasa nada, pero espera, Kyoko, hay algo que no entiendo...

— pues, hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco entiendo. - dijo interrumpiéndome

— dime...- pedí pasando por alto sus palabras. — ¿Porque me has ignorado desde que regresé a Japón? He querido saber muchas cosas como... Cierto. Si Yashiro no es el padre de tu hijo. ¿Quién es el padre? - pregunté y ella bufo, intentando colocarse de pie, pero mis manos sobre su cintura se lo impidieron. — Kyoko...

— Yo no te ignore, es solo que tú pasabas de mi, y... No es buen momento para hablar de eso, Kuon. - me dijo y pude ver cómo sus ojos se opacaban lentamente.

—Kyoko, por favor... ¿Soy yo?-.

Me sonrió y beso la frente. —Claro que no.- dijo y sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi. Desde que vi a aquel pequeño, desee ser su padre.

Sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que no fuera mi hijo, pero, creía que no podía ser tan desgraciado como para que el hijo de mi chica amada no fuera mío.

— Me tengo que ir... - me dijo colocándose de pie. — que tengas un buen día.

— ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunté nuevamente, observando cómo se colgaba su cartera en el hombro. — Kyoko, estás segura que yo no...

— Kuon, basta. No insistas... Enserio que voy tarde.- intento explicarse algo nerviosa, antes de besarme la mejilla y dejarme helado por aquella mirada que usaba para cuando intentaba ocultarme algo. — que tengas un lindo día.

La tome del bazo, impidiendo que diera un paso lejos de mi. — ¿ocurre algo?- pregunté luego de observarla a los ojos por unos minutos. — estas... A pesar de que estás aquí, sigues muy distante.

Ella me sonrió, deteniendo mis palabras. —... Veo que la gente cambia... Y muchos olvidan. - comentó para luego marcharse y dejarme con mi cabeza funcionando a mil por hora.

¿La gente cambia? ¿Muchos olvidan?

La imagen de Kyoko sonrojándose y riéndose, masajeandose las palmas y su dedo anular, llegaron en un segundo, iluminándome por completo.

¡Muchos olvidan! ...ahora sí que la cagué

— ¡La promesa!- alcance a gritarle antes de ver como salía por las puertas de la cafeteria de LME. Tras cerrar la puerta de cristal, se giró y se despidió de mí. Luego se puso a correr hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Kyoko estaba distante, fría, recelosa, se comportaba como si me odiara o me tuviera miedo. Siempre me evitaba y si no podía, simplemente se resignaba a compartir conmigo. Parecía querer estar, pero a la vez no estar... Mierda. ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?

— ¿Cómo has podido olvidar algo tan importante?- preguntó la voz menos apropiada tras de mí. Me giré y no pude evitar suspirar cansado. — Buenos días, Romeo. ¿Vas a dejar que tu damisela escape al inframundo? - preguntó y evite sonreír

— Buenos días, presidente.-

— Siempre he querido escribir un libreto con la historia de amor de ustedes dos... Pero dime, Kuon, ¿piensas permitir que ese libreto termine con un final infeliz estampado en la última plana?- preguntó y lo mire extrañado. — ¿Acaso Mogami-san no te lo contó?... Veo que realmente, esa chica, iba enserio cuando decía que te ignoraría hasta que.- guardó silencio y luego golpeó mi espalda.- Kuon, deberías correr detrás de ella.

— Suéltalo.- escupí levemente preocupado, pensando en mis posibilidades de alcanzarla. — ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder ahora?

— Todo dependerá de ti, Romeo. - dijo sonriendo antes de acercarse a mí y susurra. — No le digas que te dije esto, pero, Kyoko volverá a las pasarelas de alta costura...- ¿eso qué tenía de malo?.- ... En Milán.

Está bien, eso era muy malo. Acababa de enterarme que toda la película e historia que había formado en mi cabeza no era más que eso; una historia inventada por mi. Kyoko y Yashiro no estaban juntos, Kanae estaba próxima a casarse con ese infeliz que no fue capaz de aclararme la verdad. Y, finalmente, Kyoko estaba distante por un solo motivo, yo y mi mente olvidadiza.

¿Cómo pude olvidar que había dejado una proposición de matrimonio a medio hacer?


	9. Chapter 9

Hoy es... un día para celebrar, un día para atesorar y repasar en la memoria. Hoy es un día especial; un día en el que todo partirá de cero, un momento para disfrutar y saborear.

Hoy es el día en que pondré pie en un país extranjero no extranjero; un país que me acogerá de por vida, porque no deseo dar pie atrás. No deseo volver a soltar lágrimas por otro hombre. No quiero pensar nuevamente en cómo conquistar el corazón de alguien que finalmente se marchara de mi lado, me dejara y seguirá adelante con su vida sin mirar atrás.

Hoy es el día en que olvidare el significado de tristeza y lágrimas.

Hoy es hoy; el día del nacimiento de una nueva yo.

— Por favor, no olviden llevar todas las cosas consigo. Gracias por volar en aerolíneas Royal.- dijo la voz de la auxiliar en vuelo por los parlantes.- sean bienvenidos a París, la capital de Francia. Que tengan una buena mañana.

Hoy es el día...


	10. Chapter 10

Sonrrio y me miró de reojo. — Si, gracias... No, espera. ¿Cómo? ¿Es enserio?- preguntó antes de guardar silencio por unos segundos. Se acomodó el teléfono nuevamente, esta vez apoyándolo entre su hombro y su oreja, para continuar preparando la cena que se disponía a hacer. — ...no te vendría mal, pero si tú lo dices. Venga que va... Si... Si... Yo le doy tus saludos. Hablamos pronto, muchas gracias por llamar. Te quiero hija.- dijo cortando la llamada. — Kuon! Ya va a estar lista la cena, llama a tu madre para que llegue pronto.

Suspiré y me ordene el cabello antes de escribirle un mensaje a mi madre. "La cena está lista, Kuu a preparado comida oriental"

Nos sentamos, padre e hijo a disfrutar de la buena mano de mi padre. Se le daba de maravilla la comida japonesa; aunque nunca tanto como a mí Kyoko.

— ... Y, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí? - me preguntó con una sonrisa de tarado en su rostro. Sabía lo que intentaba, y al parecer, estaba funcionando.

— Lo que dure el trabajo.- me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no aprobará mi decisión. — Kuu, por favor. ¿Podrías dejar de regañarme?... Acabo de llegar hoy, y, por primera vez en mi vida, pretendo hacer las cosas bien.

Luego de mis palabras, guardamos silencio hasta que mi padre me ofreció un poco de vino. — Creo que, hacer las "cosas bien" no significa que tengas que dejar a tu novia abandonada a su suerte.

Lo mire feo antes de sonreír. — ¿Mi novia?- pregunté antes de reír y recordar a mi dulce Kyoko. Ella ya no era mi novia. No, no, no. Ella ahora era mi prometida. Mi futura esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos y la única luz en mi vida.

Mogami Kyoko ya no era sólo mi novia...

Sonreí y tome un buen sorbo de vino. Mi padre me apunto con el tenedor e intentó cantarme una de esas serenatas de amor que solo él sabe cantar, pero llegó mi madre e interrumpió nuestra monumental platica de padre e hijo.

— Kuon, bebe, bienvenido.- cantó antes de abrazarme y besarme. — te echaba de menos.- agregó antes de tomar asiento junto a mí para servirse un poco de arroz con verduras

Conversamos, cantamos y compartimos un buen momento familiar. (Realmente mi madre fue la única que hablo; ella realizó un gran monólogo, digno de ser presentado en una obra teatral o por la TV de cable)

— ¡Es cierto!- la interrumpió mi padre ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de mi madre. — Nuestra hija te ha enviado saludos.- comentó antes de reír y mirarme con una sonrisa que me tocaba las pelotas. — Se le a perdido el móvil en el avión, pero me ha dicho que no tardará en volver a comunicarse con nosotros. Seguro que pronto se compra un móvil nuevo.

Ignoré por completo lo que acababan de decir.

Kyoko había perdido su móvil en un avión. UN AVIÓN. Lo que significa que viajó... Y yo no sabía ni una palabra de aquel importante acontecimiento en su vida.

Bueno, no ignore por completo lo que mi padre decía, pero al menos intente actuar como si no me interesara, aunque por dentro estaba que ardía.

¿Porque no me contó sobre ello?

No habíamos separado hace solo unas horas atrás. Doce horas para ser más exacto. ¿Porque no me contó sobre ello?

Me puse de pie y abandone la cocina de mis padres.

Tal vez, solo tal vez... ¿Kyoko me habría dicho "no" a la propuesta de matrimonio si le hubiera dado la oportunidad?

Salí al jardín y observe el cielo antes de palparme la cara. — la amo, juro que la amo.- murmuré intentando no sentir como una ilusión se rompía dentro de mi.

Ojalá no se olvide de mí. Ojalá, en este tiempo lejos de ella, simplemente no se olvide de mí.

— Solo tienes que volver y recuperarla, Kuon.- comentó mi madre sorprendiéndome, antes de reír y abrasarme por atrás. — Es imposible que ella logre resistirse a ti, ...bueno, tal vez si. Tal vez llegues, regreses y ella no esté ahí para ti. Pero, amor, siempre puedes esforzarte y volver a conquistar su corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

— Así que...- dije. Yashiro seguía sonriendo, aunque ya habíamos dejado atrás LME. No quedaba ni rastro de la chica Playboy en que se había convertido Kanae Kotonami.

Seguro que Yashiro me arranca el corazón con una sola mano, me destripa y se dedica a saltar la cuerda con mi intestino si se entera que llamó a su novia: "chica Playboy".

— Kotonami-san y tú, ¿eh?

— Eh... Sí.- reconoció mi gran amigo y manager.

— Ya. - asentí. — Todo el mundo lo sabe. O sea, hace siglos que lo sabemos. - comente irónicamente

Todos lo sabíamos. Si, claro. Todos lo sabían menos yo. ¡Y yo soy su gran amigo! (Supuestamente)

... (Al menos eso es lo que me dice Yashiro; que yo soy su amigo) y yo quería creer que era su amigo.

Dios... Creo que algo se rompió en mi interior.

— Ah.- repuso Yashiro y me sonrió. — Perdona. Salgo con Kanae-chin.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- pregunté antes de alzar una cejar; ¿es enserio? ¿Le llama Kanae-chin?

Dios santo. ¡Esa Playboy esta convirtiendo a mi amigo! ... Aún recuerdo cuando Yashiro me dijo que no le interesaba entablar una relación, tener novia y formar familia; él solo quería ser un hombre de bien, tener un buen trabajo y ser exitoso a nivel laboral... ¡Esa mujer es una zorra! (Zorra; en el buen sentido d ella palabra).

— Creí que ya lo sabías.- dijo sacando las llaves de su auto. — Te llevo hasta tu casa... O si prefieres, nos pasamos por unas copas y luego a la casa de Kyoko.

Asentí, me subí de copiloto y guarde silencio hasta que oí como mi Gran Amigo pronunciaba "perdona, ¿ya?"

— ...Pero es que se supone que somos amigos. Se supone que hablamos de estas cosas. Incluso té conté lo que teníamos Kyoko y yo, antes de que me fuera a Estados Unidos por unos meses.

— Lo que tienen.- me corrigió Yashiro. — Y no te lo conté porque creí que no lo entenderías.

— Y no lo entiendo. No te ofendas. Esa mujer me pone los pelos de punta.- lo mire y lo señalé lo más sutilmente que pude. — No lo entiendo. Estas convertido en una especie de hombre nuevo. El dilema es que no sé si es un cambio para bien o para más o menos... - me miró con cara de pocos amigos y no pude evitar reírme. — Venga hombre, está bien. Es un cambio para bien... Y ya sabes, si vas enserio, quiero un informe completo.

— ¿Lo ves?- replicó Yashiro. — Es por eso que no te lo había dicho.


	12. Chapter 12

No llevaban más de dos meses saliendo juntos. Unos encuentros casuales. Comidas diarias juntos. Aveces ella se quedaba en el departamento de él para ensayar alguno que otro libreto, y muchas otras veces él le pedía a ella que se quedara para ver peliculas juntos.

Eran simplemente perfectos.

Se adoraban, se querían y se cuidaban. Una trilogía de amor

Pero, era una trilogía mal contada. Pues finalmente ambos se marcharon y cada uno decidió continuar su vida por su lado; aún así, esa noche, la noche en que él le pidió a ella que se quedara en su departamento para ver "el gran gatsby" fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. Al menos la mejor noche que compartieron mientras estuvieron saliendo; luego de eso, yo no domino más información de la vida privada de ellos.

Aún recuerdo la emoción de Kyoko cuando me lo contó todo al día siguiente. Esa chica apareció a las siete de la mañana en la puerta de mi pequeño departamento solo para contarme que se había enrollado con Tsuruga Ren. ¡A las siete de la mañana!

Aún más, y corrigiendo lo dicho anteriormente, no apareció para contármelo. Ella simplemente llego avergonzada, sonroja y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo, fui la que tuvo que sacarle toda la información con un sopapo (literalmente) llamado "chantaje" de mejor amiga.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- pregunté extendiéndole una tasa de café. — soy tu mejor amiga, Kyoko...

Ella asintió y se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

Suspiré y hice un mohín ( ¿he dicho que soy buena actriz y chantajista?).

— Si no me lo cuentas, doy por echo que no somos más amigas.- comente dolida, antes de sonreír y dejarme abrazar por Kyoko.

Su experiencia no fue nada del otro mundo. Él la llevo a ella a su departamento, vieron películas y sin querer sus ojos se encontraron junto con sus manos en el tazón de palomitas que Kyoko había preparado, se besaron y disfrutaron de aquel primer beso como dos amantes de alguna tragedia griega. Luego de eso llegaron las caricias tímidas, los descubrimientos de nuevas terminaciones nerviosas en la piel y la dulce ambrosía que es el sexo.

— Mouko-san, no. Espera...- interrumpió Kyoko el recuento de lo que ella había vivido la noche anterior. — Pasa que no es nuestro primer beso.- la mire perpleja, ¿estaba segura de que yo era su mejor amiga?

— nos besamos en Guam, en una que otra localidad, también en su camerino, en Kyoto, muchas veces por algún papel que interpretamos. También nos besábamos en su automóvil, en los pasillos de LME. Recuerdo que sus labios tocaron los míos un día que te esperas en la recepción, también cuando te espere en la cafetería y últimamente lo primero que hacemos cuando nos vemos es saludarnos con un beso francés.- comentó sonrrojada a más no poder, cada palabra que salía de su boca significaba aumentar un tono más el rojizo que cubría sus mejillas y coloreaba toda su piel.

Suspiré y me abalancé sobre ella para abrasarla, olvidando que tenía un café entre sus manos.

Reímos y luego nos dispusimos a limpiar el pequeño desastre que formamos con aquella bebida caliente. Sucediera lo que sucediera, todo con esta chica se transformaba en un chiste o un gran drama.

Si, soy la Mejor Amiga no informada de la chica con complejo de tomate.

— Así que, ahora tú y Tsuruga-san.- comente picándole la mejilla para volver a ponerle roja.

Creo que me gusta molestar a Mogami Kyoko, felizmente mi mejor amiga.


	13. Chapter 13

No pretendía quedarme a solas con él, ni dejarme vencer por su cautivadora mirada.

No deseaba volver a pensar en sus abrazos y lo fascinante que podían llegar a ser sus besos. No planeaba recordar aquellos buenos momentos que solamente podía traer de regreso con una cálida mirada de su parte. Odiaba aquel súper poder que solamente él poseía.

Yo solo deseaba ser yo, e intentaba re-encontrarme, pero su mirada no aportaba en nada. Lo único que conseguía él, mirándome de aquella forma y acercando su rostro al mío, era mandar abajo cada una de las fortalezas que me había esmerado en construir al rededor de mi corazón. ¿Cuántos años había logrado mantenerme firme a mi parecer, decisión, devoción y orgullo? ...era estupida. Simplemente tonta y estupida.

Benditos cinco años guardando mis sentimientos de las manos del ladrón de sonrisas, en el que se había convertido Kuon.

Todo el esfuerzo que realice por mantenerme indiferente a Kuon Hizuri, se había ido (literalmente) por el retrete. Ahora ¿de qué había servido aguantarme las ganas de mostrarle mi corazón al hombre que tenía su rostro a pocos milímetros del mío?

Sonreí tontamente, nuevamente.

— ¿ A quién buscas, princesa?- preguntó antes de esbozar una sonrisa y golpear sin querer su cabeza contra la mesa que nos cubría y refugiaba. — ¿Qué clase de reino secreto, es el que buscas bajo esta mesa?- preguntó antes de que un "viva los novios", le interrumpiera. Ambos nos sonrojamos y dimos las gracias mentalmente por estar bajo la mesa cubierta por el largo mantel, abstractos y enajenados a la gran celebración matrimonial que se llevaba a cabo en aquel minuto.

— Busco a León-kun.- susurre antes de que el soltara una risita coqueta.

" Chin chin por mouko-one-sama y yukihito-oni-sama" se escuchó la voz de mi pequeño fuera del refugio en el que nos encontrábamos Kuon y yo. Aquella mesa, simplemente pertenecía a otro universo... Pues había mágicamente dejado de sentirme insegura a su lado.

Yo... (Aunque me costará reconocerlo) Lo extrañaba, a él y sus besos, sus caricias y el calor de su piel. (Simplemente) Lo necesitaba.

Estaba segura en aquel momento, que estar bajo esa mesa, nos brindaba el súper poder de la seguridad, la confianza y la auto-confianza.

— Creo que no hay necesidad de buscar a León.- comentó antes de ordenar un mechón rebelde de mi cabello, tras mi oreja. — Relájate, cariño. No hay nada que pueda estropear lo que con tanto cariño y aprecio organizaste para tus amigos. Nuestros amigos.

Asentí y me senté sin alejar mi rostro del suyo.

Nos mantuvimos recluidos en aquel universo paralelo, mientras disfrutábamos de los recuerdos que nos inundaban con tan solo un contacto visual.

— Te amo y no sabes cuanto.- dijo luego de unos segundos, despertando dentro de mi aquella dulce llama que me atraía involuntariamente a sus labios. — te amo, cariño. Amaría poder demostrarte cuanto en todo su esplendor. Me encantaría poder transplantarte mis sentimientos y enseñarte lo que siento por ti. Sueño con que llegue el día en que... Tú y yo... Sueño con el día en que no existan barreras entre tú y yo.- agregó antes de volverme a besar.

Suave. Cálido. Tierno. Se sentía como caminar descalza sobre las nubes de un majestuoso cielo de primavera; un cielo rojizo, claro y limpio después de una tormentosa lluvia de estación.

Besar a Kuon, era como tocar las nubes y darle formas de corazón, con suavidad y amor.

¿Hace cuánto no nos besábamos?

— siento que hemos estado separados una eternidad.- me susurró antes de abrazarme y enterrar su rostro entre mi cabello. — no te he visto desde hace año y un par de meses.-

Quien nos viera bajo la mesa, a quien se le ocurriera levantar el largo mantel blanco para echar un vistazo, no podría señalar donde empezaba Kuon y terminaba yo. Estábamos tan juntos, que nuestros latidos entonaban un agitado pero sensual tema de amor, coordinados al son de un soul ochentero.

En aquel momento, solo éramos el y yo, su respiración, mi pulso y su calor. Un momento íntimo a guardar en nuestro recuerdo.

— mientes.- susurre separándome para mirarle a los ojos. Yo me entregaría por completo a él, si solamente terminara lo que empezó hace cinco o seis años atrás; aquella propuesta que dejó inconcluso antes de marcharse por primera vez a Estados Unidos. Si solamente pronunciará una frase similar al gesto que tuvo aquella vez de antaño, yo diría si mil y un veces. — Nos hemos visto ayer... Y antes de ayer... Y hemos pasado la semana completa juntos.

— pero te he perdido de vista por unos minutos, al igual que tú perdiste de vista a León.- dijo antes de tomar mi mano y besarla. — la diferencia radica en que para mí, un minuto sin ti es como mil años luz de dolor y agonía tras un extenso paseo por el limbo. - le sonrrei antes de sentir un tierno toque frío rodearme uno de mis dedos; mi dedo anular. .— Por favor, cariño. Nunca te apartes de mi vida. - pidió en un susurro antes de mostrarme el precioso metal que acariciaba y rodeaba suavemente el dedo que siempre soñé con tener adornado.

Lo mire encantada, sorprendida y enamorada.

— Mogami Kyoko, por favor se la luz de mi camino. - pidió antes de robarme las palabras con un beso. — sé que no soy prefecto. Sé que soy un desgraciado por haberme tardado seis años en completar mi propuesta matrimonial. Sé que me merezco un frío y denigrante no de tu parte... Sé que no tengo ni voz ni voto en tu decisión y que sería el hombre más feliz de escucharte decir un si... Pero por sobre todas las cosas, mala y buenas, sé que estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo mi tiempo a hacerte feliz.

Lo interrumpí con un beso. Luego la sala estalló en aplausos y bendiciones, no hubo mejor plan que convencer a mi hijo de perderte en la celebración de bodas d emú amiga, para embaucarme bajo una mesa (mientras yo buscaba desesperada al travieso de mi hijo) y así robarme mi soltería con una íntima pero no íntima propuesta de matrimonio.

Mouko-san sacó rápidamente de bajo de la mesa, me abraso y me entregó su velo y ramo de flores. — en hora buena, mejor amiga.- susurro

Antes de besarme la frente y hacerme caer en la realidad.

El término felicidad quedaba corto para explicar lo que sentía, sentí y sentiría cada vez que me detuviera a recordar aquel momento de mi vida.

La vida mucha veces trae momentos difíciles, tristes, crueles, de pérdida y duros de superar; pero nunca hay algo que sea insuperable en la vida. Todo, siempre, se puede solucionar. Todo siempre se puede atesorar. Y las cosas malas del ahora, siempre serán un recuerdo de crecimiento y superación personal en nuestro futuro.

Lo

Malo

Nunca

Es

Malo

Hasta

Que

Sucede

Algo

Peor

...

O hasta que el tiempo pasa y nuestro corazón sutura poco a poco (con paso de tortuga) aquel dolor.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando vi a Kuon plantado a unos pasos de mi, se me escapó una risita. En serio, una risita. Me sentí como un personaje de dibujos animados, roja como un tomate y con corazoncitos dibujados en los ojos.

Qué tonta.

* * *

Cuando vi a Kyoko caminando hacia mi, sentí un impulso de correr hacia ella y levantarla en vilo. Como los personajes que me ha tocado interpretar. Pero me tuve que contener; el protocolo era más importante...

Sinceramente, lo que me mantuvo al borde del buen comportamiento no fue el "protocolo", si no que fue la fría y asesina mirada de Kotonami Kanae; la madrina de la boda. — "te mueves y te mato"- me dijo claramente con la mirada.

Respiré hondo, asentí obedientemente y jugué con el botón de mi traje de negro, mientras observaba de reojo la cara del hombre que tenía cerca mío. A pesar de ser un hombre de fé, no tenía pinta de ser un buen sacerdote; seguro que tuvo una juventud llena de pecados dignos de escribirse en un libro. "Los pecados del padre; parte uno." Y como sub título "¿un santo o un hombre?"

Le sonreí al buen hombre, sin percatarme que Kyoko ya había llegado a mi lado. — ¿ Coqueteando con el sacerdote, en plena boda?- me preguntó antes de tomarme la mano y dejarme besar disimuladamente su oreja.

— Tenía que entretenerme con algo, ¿no? Alguien me tenía bien abandono aquí, adelante.- le susurré.- requiero de mimos y cuidados, amor. Que no se te olvide por favor.- agregué antes de hacerle cosquillas con mi respiración contra su cuello. — Antes de casarnos y sellar nuestro compromiso, quiero advertirte que requiero de un cuidado y uso diario. De un par de besos... Bueno, y si llego a ser aburrido o soso o me rompo por mal cuidado o uso, siempre puedes cobrar la garantía que expira cuando acabe la eternidad. — le bese el cuello.- porque nuestro amor cruza tos la eternidad. Nosotros seremos amantes aún más allá de la vida eterna. No hay muerte capaz de separarnos.

Ella se apoyó contra mí y golpeteo suavemente su anillo de compromiso contra el mío. — lamento haberte descuidado. La novia tuvo uno que otro problema, antes de llegar aquí.- comentó y ambos reímos por lo bajo, para volver a prestar atención a la celebración.

... Seguro que no había alcanzado a arreglarse como le hubiera gustado, talvez el vestido le entallaba mal o tenía un mechón rebelde que arreglar. Sea cual sea la razón, da igual; pues la novia está aquí.

La novia es la chica más linda del mundo, mi amada, mi próxima esposa y la futura madre de mis hijos.

* * *

Su sonrisa y su mano entre lazada a la mía marcaron su territorio en mi corazón. Kuon, acababa de marcar un poco de mi corazón bajo el dominio de su real magnificencia; tal y como lo hacían los leones en la sabana.

— mami! Tómame~ - pidió León irrumpiendo el primer beso que nos daríamos ante el público que había venido a vernos a la iglesia.

Kuon sonrió juguetonamente, antes de tomarme de la cintura y besarme al puro estilo holiwoodense (como sea que se escriba aquella exprecion) me sujetó de la espalda y inclinó exageradamente sobre mí para besarme y encender todo el recinto santo en aplausos que acabaron en gritos y risas; pues León se empeñaba en separarnos para recuperar lo que era suyo. Su mami.

Sonrrei y finalmente, cuando Kuon se digno a dejar de molestar al pequeño, salí tomando la mano de ambos; los reyes de mi corazón.

The King and the little King of my love

The end


End file.
